Drúwaith Iaur
The Drúwaith Iaur, also known as 'Old Púkel Land' is a region in the south of Enedwaith inhabited by the Drúedain. In the early days it was connected to the vast forest that stretched from the coasts of Beleriand to the Gardens of the Entwives. It may still hold patches of the ancient forests as it was never occupied by Elves, Dwarves, or Orcs. Instead, it has been home to the ancient folk of the Drûghu, or Drúedain, who once inhabited the Ered Nimrais. These relatively primitive people are also known as woses in the westron of the men of Rohan and Gondor. Old Púkel Land was never even conquered by the Númenóreans and therefore never part of the Kingdom of Gondor. The area covers a vast stretch of land along the northern flanks of the White Mountains and the western shores of the south of Enedwaith, south of the Angren Vale, the broad valley of the river Isen. The region is rather rugged and the soil holds relatively much barren dirt and stone. Yet, the flora is very varied and there are many large trees. Upon entering this biome, the player earns the achievement "Old Púkel Land". Glflegolas did a regional spotlight on the Drúwaith Iaur, which may be found here. If you plan on visiting, make sure to check that out. Variants * Standard - Normal Drúwaith Iaur biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LOTR mod (thistles and wheat grass) is abundantly present here. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Dead Oak Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees and dominated with oaks. * Dense Oak Forest - A forest of densely clustered trees. This variant greatly increases the tree coverage of the biome with many normal, large and huge Oak trees. * Dense Dark Oak Forest - A dense forest type with many normal and huge Dark Oak trees. * Oak Shrubland - A version of the biome with many short shrubs on the ground. * Scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. * Scrubland Hills - The scrubland hills are a hilly type of scrubland. * Wasteland - A barren land of plains and rolling hills with vast stretches of rocky ground. Soil is generally very poor and vegetation is sparse. Structures As in many other biomes one may stumble upon pillar shaped Stone Ruins and various Small Stone Ruins, and very rarely one may find: *Ruined Houses - Burnt down houses that contain chests, furnaces, and crafting tables. These come in 3 varieties: ruined, burnt and rotten. Mobs No mobs or NPCs spawn in this land. Vegetation The dark, deep green of the grass and bark of many of its majestic dark oak and huge oaks are witness of the lands relatively unspoiled ancienity. Many tree types grow alongside each other here, and despite the ruggedness of the terrain, its soils are fertile and hold more grasses and flowers as the nearby lands of Enedwaith. Drúwaith Iaur 1.png Drúwaith Iaur 2.png Drúwaith Iaur 3.png Drúwaith Iaur 4.png Drúwaith Iaur 5.png Drúwaith Iaur 7.png Drúwaith Iaur 8.png Wasteland biome variant - Drúwaith Iaur PB29.png|The wastelands. DenseDarkOakForest.png|Dense dark oak forest only found here. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Environment